The Quake Realm
by corpsegrinder666
Summary: Gunnery Sgt Kyle Putzkammer battles monsters in the Quake Realm.""""Rated M for gore and "metalicous Norwegian Black Metal Satanic themes" lol


**Excuse the shittiness of the story, it was written awhile ago when I was quite young. I will use the Character Kyle eventually in a Doom fanfic that I am planning on doing.**

I stood there outside the gates of the temple of blackened souls. I had nothing, nothing

but a double barreld shotgun and a bloody sword. This place this...Quake realm, was a

place that I certainly do not want to see again. It is a dark, cold and hellish place with

dungeons, bottomless pits and demons. The place smelled like the sewers, and sometimes

mixed with burning corpses. I had almost no way of getting home. No food, no water, no

first aid kits, no backup. Its like, they don't want me to return, ever.

Part 1 It is we that are evil

Kyle stepped towards the temple of blackened souls with only a shotgun and a bloodstained

sword that he had taken from the body of a Dark Knight. He approached the gates with

caution, aiming his shotgun at the gates. The gates opened, slowly, grinding the cold

concrete floor. A ten foot tall ogre with a mini gun and a chainsaw stomped out of the gates

with guns ablaze. Kyle took three shots at it then ran for cover. The ogre bled heavily, but it

began to advance, it opened fire. Kyle peeked over the dirt pile watching it squeeze of all its

lead at him. He got up and let of several shots at the ogre until it fell backwards a short distance.

Kyle lowered his shotgun and sighed.

Kyle walked up to the gate, looked around inside only to find zombies throwing red fleshy

spikes at him. Up ahead he could see a few skeletons that hung to the wall in a crusified

position. The room was very dark, but he could still see somewhat having natural night vision.

He quickly moved towards a stone, which was the only cover in the entire room. Kyle peeked

to the side of the stone and opened fire...While firing on the brainless zombies, he was

thinking on how was he going to get out of this spot. He then saw a large crack in the wall, the

crack was more than large enough to fit through. A zombie with a nail gun advanced on Kyle

hoping he would get close enough to grab hold of him and consume his flesh. Kyle saw the

approaching zombie still firing its nail gun, quickly shot the zombie in the head, blowing it off.

He rushed towards the crack, doing his best to dodge all the flesh-spikes and nails being fired

upon him, one of the shots hit a Knight that was just about to slice Kyle in half. _Must keep moving_. he kept telling himself. He tossed a pinapple grenade at the undead killers, blowing six of them to bloody pieces. Once he made it through the crack, he stopped and took a breath. He then walked over to a switch, thinking it was supposed to open a door of some kind, pressed it. Then..The ceiling started getting lower, and lower. He saw the blood-drawn satans star on the ceiling. Kyle ran back to the crack only to find that it had been sealed. A bizzare demonic voice said in his mind. **You are going to die you worthless shitbag!! hahahahahahaha! **Kyle had his paws on his head. "No, I won't let you win!!" he said to himself coldly and angrily. He had to find a way out, before that ceiling would turn him into a broken body, literally.

Then, the stone suddenly stopped, and at the other end of the room, a door opened. Half a minute later, the massive door stopped, revealing a giant monster with huge bloodstained claws walked towards Kyle. It was a pale zombie like creature with a very chilling look on its face. It stopped and made a loud terrifying scream, held out its claws and stomped towards Kyle. Kyle shot the menace several times, the shots were enough to push it back a little bit, but not enough to knock it to its feet. Made one hell of a mess though. Kyle, knowing he was a specialist, wanted to blow its arms off. He really wanted to show this bastard that he meant business. Kyle looked around hoping that he would see a small escape hole..He saw nothing. The menace took a swing at Kyle almost slashing him. Kyle pulled out his bloody sword and swung back, but with success. The cut on the menace went across its chest, blood already begining to stream out of it. The menace, now enraged, fired a bolt of electricity at Kyle. It missed, striking ground, sending debris flying. One of the debris slammed on Kyles shoulder, Kyle winced and had his paw placed on it. The menace walked up to Kyle, lifted his giant blood dripping claw, and...


End file.
